1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a percent grade measurement device.
2. Related Art
Motor vehicle leveling systems are known. Typically, vehicles are leveled by first sensing the degree of vehicle tilt along at least one axis that is disposed parallel to the tilt line that extends along the vehicle. The degree of tilt is determined to be the angle sensed along the respective axis as indicated by the output of the tilt sensor.
However, most leveling systems are unable to respond to vehicle dynamics and also cannot contemplate variable ground conditions, such as a change in the percent grade experienced at the point of ground contact. Generally, leveling systems are only able to accurately measure along the attitude of a vehicle along an axis upon which the tilt sensor is supported.
What is needed is an improved motor vehicle leveling assembly that overcomes the shortcomings of prior art leveling systems.